lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Varc
Rupert Varc was a human mage and commander of a small force of Bloodreavers until his death at the hands of The Party. He is a recurring minor antagonist, being revived on multiple occasions. He uses basic lightning magic in combat. He was killed the last time attempting to pick up the Elitin Varguim. =History= Joining the Bloodreavers Rupert Varc was once a townsman of Albridge, reportedly a tanner. He turned against the other townsfolk by joining the Bloodreavers to gain powers from Rob Boss. On account of this he was trained to become a mage before being given a small force and sent to capture his hometown by Chief Larkk. First Appearance The Party first encountered Rupert during the Battle of Albridge. This is the only time they ever saw him alive. Rupert used his magic to try and prevent the Party and their allies from crossing the bridge, and even managed to knock out Blarg Deaff with his staff before being killed. Aisu Kurimu then looted Rupert's staff and Zander Taxe threw his body into the White River. Second Appearance During the Siege of Tor's Hold, Rupert appeared again. Apparently his body had washed ashore near the keep and been resurrected by Chief Larkk. Now a zombie, Rupert attempted to take his revenge on the Party. Unfortunately they pushed him off the battlements, killing him again in the fall. Blarg attempted to drop a Dire Wolf heart on Varc to prevent him from being resurrected again, though this was ungrounded. Third Appearance Rupert once again appeared during the Third battle of Fallcrest, now as second-in-command to Atla on her Airship. When the Party boarded the airship, Rupert attacked them alongside Atla. He almost managed to kill Zander Taxe, though his adversary survived. Despite being a zombie, Rupert was surprisingly agile in warding off the Party's attempts to throw him off the airship. He finally fell off when Enel Enlee put the airship on a hard tilt. Fourth Appearance Rupert's final appearance came in the Raven Roost, where he had evidently been placed to guard the Elitin Varguim after falling from the airship. Zander Taxe and Psych Diety encountered Rupert as they entered the camber to retrieve the relic. Zander promptly shot two arrows into Rupert's head, but he managed to use the Varguim to summon two Chillborn before being killed. As Zander and Psych dealt with the Chillborn, the Varguim began to revive Rupert. By the time Psych was able to grab the orb Rupert had returned...again. This resurrection was short lived, however. Psych placed the Varguim down after it attempted to consume him, causing Rupert to try and pick it up. Evidently Rupert was unaware of the orb's true power and it evaporated him after he touched it. =Trivia= *Rupert Varc has been the most recurring enemy character in A Heart of Sorrowful Power. *It appears that Rupert Varc may never be resurrected again, as he was entirely evaporated by the Elitin Varguim. *Aisu Kurimu currently uses Ruptert's original staff. Category:Evil alignment Category:Undead Category:Dead Category:Bloodreaver Members